The curse of the
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: A collection of connected oneshots Bella has always been a magnet to dnager, but what if that danger was supernatural. Chapter 3: The curse of the evil ankle biter
1. The curse of the phantom seat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Author's note: I hope you like this. I would like to thank Alicia for beta-in and to my friends Hannah, Rebecca and Annabel for helping me with ideas.**

**The curse of the…**

**Chapter 1- the curse of the phantom seat**

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull away. I took one last look at my hair in the mirror, it would have to do. I set stairs trying to be careful not to fall. I would have liked to get to get to school in one piece, one alive piece. But as I was halfway down the stairs I heard a small knock at the door. Edward. My heart gave a small flutter and my feet sped up to reach the door. Unfortunately the rest of my body didn't. My foot missed the next step. I felt my body fly upwards and then my head fell towards the stairs. Fortunately I missed the stairs, however I didn't miss the floor. I hit the floor with a soft thud. As I did hit the floor I heard Edward call.

"Bella?" I gave a small groan in reply and struggled into a sitting position. Within a few seconds Edward was by my side.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Bella, you just fell down the stairs and you wondering how I got in?" I nodded. He shook his head and muttered.

"Unbelievable." I got up, nothing hurt extremely.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so." I replied, okay so I'd probably have a massive bruise tomorrow. But that was tomorrow.

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced, "Let's go then." I unlocked the door; I still understand how Edward got it. I stepped out of the door. It was raining, typical. He opened the side door of his car.

"Thanks." I sat down in the passenger seat. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. The gentle purr was calming, but I preferred the roar of my truck. I felt a tiny tug on my hair; I turned to smile at Edward. But he was looking at the road and his hands were firmly on the steering wheel. I thought nothing of it and pushed it from my mind. But then I felt a sharp tug on my hair.

"Ow." I said and rubbed my head where my hair had been pulled.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward said looking at me.

"You just pulled my hair." I said. He seemed shocked and surprised.

"I didn't." He replied.

"There's no one else in the car." I retorted.

"Well I didn't do it." I gave up, there was no point arguing. I stared out the window away from Edward. I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye, did the chair just move?

_No, your seeing things Bella_. Perhaps I had hit my head. I went to lift my hand to rub my head, but it wouldn't move. I looked at my hand.

_Oh my god! Please say I'm dreaming._ I blinked. No it was real. My hand had disappeared into the fabric of the chair. There was just the rest of my arm, my hand was missing. I turned and looked at my other hand that too was missing. I tried to pull them out of the chair. All I felt was pain in my arms.

_Perhaps if I shut my eyes and open them everything will be back to normal._ I closed my eyes and started counting.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_ I took a deep breath and open my eyes. It had worked in a sense. Yes my hands were still gone, but it was different. My arms had gone too. I started to panic. I tried to tell Edward, but I couldn't seem to make a noise. Edward was humming along with the song on the CD, he didn't see my struggling. I started to disappear more. My legs, chest and then my head. I was completely immerged in the chair. I couldn't breath.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out. I tried to push myself to the surface. I felt one of my fingers break through.

"Bella, what's happened?" Edward sounded scared; well he wasn't as scared as me. My lungs cried out for air. But my mouth and nose was covered in the fabric of the chair. I felt Edward grab my finger.

"I'll get you out of their Bella." He cried. I pushed my whole hand out and he grabbed it and pulled. My face came free. I took a big gulp of the air.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked. I was about to answer when something tightened around my neck. I clawed at my throat; the fabric of the chair was chocking me. Edward pushed my hands aside and broke the fabric around my neck. He then pulled me out of the car and onto the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nodded. At least I could breathe now.

"What happened?" He asked me. Would he believe me? I'll take a shot.

"Your car seat tried to kill me."

"Oh." Well he sort of believed me.


	2. The curse of the ghostly car

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, all i own is this freaky plot**

**Author's note: Okay thanks to my 2 reviewers you guys rock :D I know that these chapters are rather short, but this was to get me going, the next chapter is much much longer. Enjoy, please review. :D**

**The curse of the…**

**Chapter 2-The curse of the ghostly car.**

I looked at Edward's new car. It was another Volvo, silver like the last one. But this one didn't have a murderous car seat in. Edward had told me what model it was, but I couldn't remember. It was a car; it had wheels and that was about the extent of my knowledge. No one except Edward believed what had happened in his old car. But then again who would believe that a car seat tried to kill me by suffocation and then by strangling me? Fortunately the seat had failed and I was still alive.

"What did you do with your old car?" I asked him.

"Oh I gave it to Emmett to destroy." He replied, I was satisfied. No more car seats trying to kill me. Edward glanced at his watch.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm meant to meeting Alice now. Is it alright, if I drop you here?" I looked down the road I could see Charlie's house from here it was only a couple of houses away.

"Sure." I said. He gave me a quick kiss of the cheek and as he did I felt my heart speed up in my chest. I got out, shut the door and waved to him. I listened to the purr of the engine disappear. I started to walk towards the house when I heard the purr of Edward's car again. I turned, but instead of looking at Edward sat of his car. I found myself looking at a car with no one in heading straight for me.

_Oh Emmett destroyed it real well _I thought as I turned and ran for my front door. I could hear the engine growing louder as it came closer. The door was so close, but I doubted I was going to reach it. I turned sharply and hid round the side of the house next to mine. I took a small look around and saw the car was on the road just a little way down from me. I was right there was no one driving it. I got my key out of my bag quietly. Never in my life did I think I'd be being quiet to avoid a car running me over. I looked at the car again, it had moved further up the street. I had a chance, didn't I?

I ran towards the door, I heard the car's engine rev. I scrabbled to open the door. I flung it open and ran into the house. I locked the door and collapsed on the floor. I took deep breaths. Great, now I had a car trying to kill me. My hands were shaking. And I ended up with food all over the kitchen when I tried to make tea for Charlie and me. But still every 5 minutes I checked out the window to see where the car was. It was nowhere in sight. Whether that was a good or a bad thing I wasn't sure.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as he stepped into the house.

"I'm here, Dad." Where else would I be? Well underneath a car I guess.

"Smells good what is it, Bella?" He said looking at what I was making.

"Fish cakes." I replied. I looked over his shoulder out of the window. I swore I saw a glimmer of silver hidden in the trees.

"I'm going fishing tonight Bella, would you be able to pick a few things up for me?"

"Sure." I answered now really listening to him. I was still trying to see where the silver car was. Dinner was a quiet affair. Charlie was thinking about his fishing trip and I was concerned about the car. Once Charlie had left I quickly climbed into the truck. I'd be safe in there, wouldn't I? I got out the list of things Charlie wanted me to get, they were all nearby. I started the truck it scared me half to death. I was really jumpy.

"You'll be fine, you'll be fine." I kept repeating to myself. I checked in the mirror. There was nothing. But then a few seconds later there it was at the end of the road. I sped up, the truck hit 60, but the car was still catching up to me. I went to speed up when I remembered something Jacob had said.

"_Ever tried going over 60?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't."_

Well I'd have to try. I pushed the acceleration to the floor. The truck started to shake.

_Oh great_ I thought. I tried to ingore the shaking, but as smoke started to come out of the engine. I had to slow down. In the end I'd rather be hit by a car with no driver than burn to death in the truck. I slowed to 58. I looked the car was metres away. I swerved the truck sharply to the right. I don't know why I did it, it was instinct. But with my luck when I did I crashed into a tree and the air bags didn't work. I hit my head sharply on the sterring wheel, and everything started to blacken. All I heard as everything when dark was the sound of a car coming and someone shouting.

"Bella."

I woke up, my leg and my head was hurting. There were bright lights round me, and for a second a thought I was dead. But then I realised I was in hospital. I went to sit up, but as I tried I felt a sharp pain.

"You shouldn't try to sit up, Bella." I looked to the direction of the noise, Edward was sitting on a chair to the side of me, "You know if it wasn't for Alice you might not still be alive." He continued. I cut across him.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Emmett there would be no reason for me to have nearly died." Edward fell silent.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, me and Alice got there as the car was going for another hit, you were blacked out in the drivers seat and I pulled you out." He explained.

"Then how did I break my leg?" He fell silent, he wasn't going to tell me.

"Has the car been got rid of?" He nodded. Then he sat up in the chair.

"Charlie will be here in a minute." I'd forgotten about Charlie.

"Wait, what can I tell him? I'm sure he'll believe that I was hit by a car that was driving its self. I know why don't we throw int he part about being a vampire." Edward stopped me.

"I told him you were hit by a hit and run driver."

"Oh." I sat back, I looked to the end of the bed and saw a pair of crutches. Edward was also looking at them.

"You've got to be joking me."


	3. The curse of the evil ankle biter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Author's note: I haven't updated in a while, but I've been trying to make this quite long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**The curse of the…**

**Chapter 3-The curse of the evil ankle bitter**

I was finally alouded to leave the hospital. I had a pot on my leg; I'd broken it, when I'd asked Edward how that had happened he had gone unusually quiet. They'd given me crutches as I left the hospital. I stared at Edward as they gave them me.

"Edward I can't have crutches, I can barely walk without falling normally, but with these. They're death traps." He stared at me. In the end I ended hopping out on the crutches. As I thought I would I fell just as I got out of the hospital, Edward did catch me, but I hit him with the crutches on the way down.

"Don't say I didn't tell you." I said to him. Charlie was waiting for me outside.

"I've got a surprise for you at home, Bella." He said as I got in the car. I groaned I hated surprises. Edward smiled and laughed at me as we drove away.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Close your eyes Bella." I heard Charlie as I stepped out of the car. He wanted me to walk up to the house with crutches with my eyes shut, it was impossible. Well for me anyway. But I did what he said and as I thought after a few steps I fell. I heard Charlie gasp as he saw me falling to the floor. Luckily he moved quickly and caught me before the floor did too much damage. I went to open my eyes.

"No, not yet." Charlie said, I guessed I hadn't done too much damage when I'd fallen then. I heard Charlie jiggling his keys as he opened the door.

"Shush." I heard Charlie saying to someone or something.

"Okay Bella, you can open your eyes now." There was scuffling on the floor below me as I opened me eyes. I as set my eyes on my surprise I let out a small squeal.

"I love him." I said to Charlie, he blushed at me words. I crouched down. In front of me was my surprise. It was a dog and he was so cute. He had scruffy fur, which was brown, white and black. He was prefect. I started to stroke him and he barked happily. But as Charlie started to stroke him, he growled. But he ignored him.

"I got him off some people who were moving out of town. His name is scruffy and there was something else they said about him." Scruffy had enough of Charlie stroking him and walked behind him and bit him on the ankle. Charlie bit his lip to stop him swearing. His ankle started to bleed, Scruffy started to bark happily, I couldn't help but smile.

"I remember," Charlie said through gasps of pain "They said he liked to bite people on the ankles." I tried to stop but I couldn't. I heard a knock at the door. I quickly, well as quickly as possible moved to the door and opened it. It was Edward.

"Dad can I take Scruffy to show the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered while trying to stop the bleeding. I was still shaking with laughter as I exited the house with scruffy. Edward looked at Scruffy.

"Alice saw him coming, she also saw something else but she refused to tell any of us and she's been blocking her thoughts from me since." He seemed puzzled, but he didn't show it long he bend down and stroked Scruffy. Scruffy started growling again.

"Edward…" I started to warn him. But it was too late; Scruffy walked behind him and bit him on the ankle. I half expected Scruffy to yelp, but it was Edward that yelped. I stared at him.

"Bella, your dog hurts." He wined.

"Edward you're a vampire."

"It still hurt." He said quieter. I shook my head and got into the car as Edward opened my door. I sat Scruffy on my lap. Edward got in a few seconds later rubbing his ankle giving scruffy the evils.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As I stepped out of the car Edward grabbed me and carried me into the house. Scruffy walked besides us his eyes not leaving my face. It was a bit creepy but I pushed it from my mind. Edward opened the door and I saw that the Cullen's were stood there waiting for us. Emmett was the first to speak.

"I see you got a new dog." He started to laugh. Edward sent him a death glare.

"If looks could kill." He said. I was totally confused.

"A new dog, what do my you mean a new dog." I asked. Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett opened his mouth to speak when Edward cut across him.

"Emmett calls me a dog."

"Do I need to know why?" I asked, Emmett's face lit up at this.

" Oh yes. Let me tell it, what happened you see was me and Edward were walking along when we came across 2-" Edward was over by Emmett in microseconds with his hand over his mouth.

"She doesn't need to know, if you tell her Mr. Sniffles gets it." Emmett nodded. Edward slowly took his hand away and then returned to stand by me.

"Who's Mr. Sniffles?" I asked quietly. Edward shook with laughter.

"Mr. Sniffles is… well let's just say he's a bear that helps him sleep." Emmett obviously heard this and scowled at Edward. Emmett bend down and began to stroke Scruffy, again he began to growl. I went to warn him, when Edward stopped me.

"He's kind of cute." He said, then without warning Scruffy ran behind Emmett and bit him sharply on the ankle.

"Ow!" He said, he looked to Rosalie for comfort. She raised one eyebrow at him.

"It hurt." He moaned. She shook her head. Edward tugged on my arm and pulled me to one side.

"Come on Bella I want to go somewhere." I didn't really seem like I had a choice, so I went with him anyway, leaving Scruffy with the Cullen's.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Edward POV 

Bella and me were sat in the meadow enjoying each other's company. It was nice, but then Alice came running up to us.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella?" But her thoughts said different story.

'_Edward you need to go back to the house. I'll distract Bella.' _

"Okay. I'll meet you back at the house." I kissed Bella softly on the cheek and headed back to the house. I wondered what it was. But when I was not far from the house I heard the problem. Something had happened to Bella's dog. Scruffy was howling loudly. As I entered the room he was in the problem was obvious. There was a small amount of blood on the floor. Jasper stood over Scruffy. I looked at him, then the dig, him and the dog again.

"Bella's going to kill you." I said.

"I'm already dead." He replied. He had a good point.

"Why did you bite him anyway?" I asked.

"He bit me first." I answered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well what are we going to do?" He asked me. I shook my hands.

"No, Not we, you." I said. But then he turned his puppy dog eyes on me and at the same time I felt waves of guilt hit me.

"Oh fine. I'll help." I said throwing my hands up in defeat. Jasper's face lit up in seconds. Scruffy's howls began to quieten down as calming waves filled the room. I picked him up. It was like mission impossible. Jasper checked every corner.

"Go, go, go." I ran with Jasper not far in front. We reached the basement. Jasper took Scruffy off me and shut the door behind him. Now all I had to do was make something up for Bella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Edward." I heard Bella call. I ran upstairs and stood in front of her. I smiled. Alice stood guiltily behind her.

'_I'm sorry, she did the puppy dog eyes.'_ Alice said with her thoughts and before I could say anything she had disappeared. I looked at Bella. Oh no, she knew. What could I do?

"Edward. Where's Scruffy?"

B POV

Edward started to squirm, and then words exploded from his mouth. He spoke so fast; I was surprised I actually understand him.

"It was Jasper's fault. He bit him. I didn't so anything. He hid Scruffy in the basement. I was only there because he dragged me…" I burst out laughing. Edward stopped speaking and trailed off. He looked at me, puzzled.

"You're not mad?" He asked,

"No." I answered. How could I be mad at him, anyway his blabbering was kind of cute.

"But what am I meant to tell Charlie?" I asked. Edward looked at me.

"Hmmmm." He said stroking his chin. I sat down and waited, 5 minutes later he said.

"I've got it." I stood up.

"Say that because we've never had a pet, you offered that we could look after it. Say Alice was excited." He finished.

"Edward, will Scruffy be a vampire dog?" I asked. He nodded. Oh great, now had a vampire as a boyfriend and as a dog.

"Does that mean if he bites me I'll be a vampire?" Edward turned as I ran down to the basement.


End file.
